Love's a game wanna play?
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: After three years being in Barden Stacie never actually...experimented that much so what if every hot girl in Barden gets played? (That summary sucks XP but, this is basically Stemily and bechloe :3)
1. Beca Mitchell

Stacie Conrad was in the Bella's for 3 years and now she's a senior along with Beca and Chloe.

"Stacie, come on. You're my roommate." Beca groaned as she pouted as she offered her math book to Stacie.

Stacie and Beca's relationship is strong and no one can tear their friendship apart.

"Beca, remember I majored in Science and not math." Stacie said.

Beca groaned and lied down on her bed.

Stacie always thought Beca was beautiful and a little stubborn but she is fun to be with.

Beca glanced at her roommate and asked "ever had a relationship, Conrad?"

Stacie shook her head and said "not yet. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular." Beca answered.

Stacie smirked and teased "are you going to ask me out, Beca?"

Beca glared at her and huffed "N-no. You are beautiful but...you're straight."

Stacie chuckled and said "so, if I wasn't straight you'd ask me out?"

Beca blushed and scoffed "No. It's not like that."

Stacie smiled and said "whatever you say, Beca."

Beca tucked herself to sleep and Stacie slept as well.

The next morning Beca and Stacie went to rehearsals and Chloe was stressed out.

"Chloe, calm down. We can do this." Beca said as she tried to calm down Chloe.

Chloe lets out a frustrated sigh and sat down for awhile.

Stacie went to Beca and whispered "let Chloe rest, Beca."

Beca nodded and sat down with Stacie.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" Beca asked Stacie.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and said "sure. What's your secret?"

"I'm in love with Chloe." Beca whispered.

Stacie puts on a fake smile and said quietly "oh. You are both perfect together."

Beca smiled and asked eagerly "r-really?!"

Stacie crossed her arms and said coldly "oh yeah. You both are perfect together."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and glanced at Chloe.

Stacie secretly glared at Chloe and thought "I'll change your mind, Beca."

When rehearsals ended Beca tried to approach Chloe when suddenly Stacie blocked her and said "let's go back to our dorm, Beca."

Chloe glanced at Beca and Beca said "Stacie, you go ahead. I have to tell Chloe something."

Chloe approached them and asked "tell me what, Beca? Stacie?"

Stacie huffed and Beca glared at her and smiled at Chloe.

"Oh. Chloe, I just want to speak to you in private."

Stacie looked away and Chloe smiled and said "you can tell me now, Beca."

Beca glanced at Stacie and said "Stacie, please. I want to talk to Chloe. You can wait outside I'll meet you there."

Stacie didn't move and Beca begged "please, Stacie. I'll do anything to repay you."

Stacie glanced at Beca and asked for confirmation "anything?"

Beca nodded and Stacie picked up her bag and said with a smirk "sure."

Stacie left the room and left Beca and Chloe in the room.

"So, what are you going to tell me, Beca?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca panicked and stuttered "I-I was thinking if...we can you know..."

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and tilted her head a little and asked "are you asking me out?"

Beca laughed nervously and Chloe said "sorry but...I'm just not looking for someone right now, Becs but...I appreciate it."

Chloe smiled and left Beca heartbroken and walked outside of the auditorium.

Stacie saw her trying to not cry and asked innocently "what's wrong, Beca? Didn't she accept you?"

Beca sniffled and hugged Stacie and Stacie thought "now's my chance."

"Say, Beca, to keep your mind away from Chloe...we can get ice cream. Sounds good?" Stacie offered.

Beca stopped crying and said "yeah. Sounds good."

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand and went to the mall.

"Why are we in a mall again?" Beca asked as she licked her vanilla ice cream.

Stacie looked at Beca and said "well, you have to take your mind off Chloe."

Beca looked at Stacie and smiled and said "well, it's kinda working but...I will never get over her."

Stacie rolled her eyes and said "let's go back to our dorm, Beca."

Beca nodded and followed Stacie back to their dorm.

Stacie sat down beside Beca and hugged her.

"Say, I have a solution to keep your mind away from Chloe."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and said "you know, you're acting a little weird today."

Stacie went closer and stared at Beca and said "don't you get it? I just want to be with you."

Beca stared at Stacie's emerald green eyes and thought "wait, what?"

Beca pushed Stacie away and laughed nervously and said "I didn't think you were gay but...this won't work out, Stacie."

Stacie frowned and said "fine. It's your choice."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and thought about it.

Stacie stood up and Beca said "wait Stacie."

Stacie looked at Beca and smirked.

"I was just kidding about Chloe. I actually like you." Beca said with a grin.

Stacie smirked and pulled Beca closer.

"Oh. I liked you for a very long time, Mitchell." Stacie said smugly.

Beca leaned in and kissed Stacie passionately.

Meanwhile at Chloe's dorm...

"I don't know, Aubrey. I mean Beca's nice but..." Chloe said.

Chloe was talking to Aubrey on the phone and Aubrey asked "but...what?"

"I like Stacie." Chloe muttered.

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and felt anger and said calmly "oh. Is that so..."

Chloe shook her head and said "forget it. She's probably not straight anyway."

Aubrey nodded and said "well, good luck with your...feelings. I got to go and work at this retreat. See ya, Chloe."

Aubrey hung up and Chloe sat down and thought "was it wrong to reject Beca...? I hope not."

"I have to concentrate on the bellas not my feelings." Chloe said to herself.

Chloe sighed and took out her phone and thought "do I have a chance with Stacie?"

Chloe lied down on her bed staring at the ceiling and thought "Stacie or...Beca?"

Meanwhile at Beca and Stacie's dorm...

"Stacie, I love you." Beca said as she cuddled up with Stacie.

Stacie smiled and kissed Beca on the forehead and said "I love you too, Becs."

Stacie looked at the ceiling and smirked and thought "this is fun. Who's next?"

A/N: Stacie getting all feisty, huh? XD well, she isn't really like this I just have a thing for feisty Stacie but this will be Stemily and Bechloe endgame X3 hope you guys enjoyed thus story and I hope to see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time XD


	2. Chloe Beale

A week later after Beca and Stacie's relationship...

Beca and Stacie woke up and Beca said "good morning, Stace."

Stacie quickly hid her phone and said "morning, Becs."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "who were you texting?"

Stacie sighed and lied "just Amy. She just wants some crazy thing."

Beca laughed and gave Stacie a quick kiss and said "say, since we have no rehearsals today maybe we can-"

But Beca got cut off by Stacie and said "oh. Sorry, Becs. But I have to go somewhere. But I'll be back soon. I promise."

Beca nodded hesitantly and Stacie kissed her forehead and said with a smile "I love you, Becs."

Beca smiled and said "I love you too."

Stacie left and went to the place she was told to go...Chloe's dorm.

"Captain, I'm here." Stacie said as she knocked on the door.

Chloe opened the door and smiled and let's her in her dorm and said "glad you came, Stacie."

Stacie sat down and asked curiously "why did you ask me to come here?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and said "well, I just want to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Stacie asked with a confused tone.

Chloe took a deep breath and said "that I hurt Beca. I know how overprotective you get when it comes with friends."

Stacie chuckled and said "well, it's fine, Chloe. Say, why exactly did you call me here."

Chloe tensed up she wanted to reveal her feelings but, can she do it?

Stacie stood up and placed her hand on Chloe's shoulders and said "you look...tense."

Chloe smiled awkwardly and said "this is nothing I was just-"

But Chloe got cut off by Stacie's lips on hers **(I know. It's too fast XD)** and Chloe thought "wh-what!?"

Stacie pulled away and lifted Chloe's chin and said "well, you're an easy one."

Chloe blushed and stuttered "w-wait I thought you were-"

But Chloe got cut off by Stacie.

"Straight? Heavens no. I'm Bisexual." Stacie said with a laugh.

Stacie smirked and Chloe giggled and said "oh. Then, in that case would you-"

Suddenly Stacie's phone rang and it was...Beca.

"What now?" Stacie thought.

Stacie answered her phone and said "hey, Becs. What's up?"

"Where are you? You told me you'll just be out in a second." Beca said shyly.

Stacie sighed and gave Chloe an apologetic look and said "I'll be back. Just wait a little longer."

"Sure. But, don't take too long. I love you." Beca said.

"Sure. I love you too." Stacie said with a smile and Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "what did Beca want?"

Stacie chuckled and said "it was nothing. So, where were we?"

Chloe smiled and asked "you're really m-mine?"

Stacie went closer and leaned in Chloe's face a little and said "who wouldn't love a redhead like you?"

Chloe blushed and said "I love you so much."

Chloe kissed Stacie and pushed her playfully on her bed.

"We're in this stage already?" Stacie teased.

Chloe crawled up to Stacie and said "I'm a little feisty..."

Stacie smirked and kissed Chloe again.

Their bodies grind to each other, they both felt heat and they deepened the kiss.

The two pulled away and Chloe moaned "that was amazing."

Stacie's eyes were full of lust she wanted to take things slow at first but, she wanted to try a different technique on Chloe.

"Well, You are a great kisser, Beale." Stacie said with a wink.

Chloe grinned and leaned on Stacie's shoulders.

"Please don't leave me." Chloe muttered.

Stacie looked at the redhead and smiled and said "I won't."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Chloe asked curiously as she stood up and went towards the door.

Chloe opened the door and saw a bubbly brunette who was as tall as Stacie.

"May I help you?" Chloe asked politely.

The brunette laughed nervously and said "you're the co-captain of the bellas, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Chloe Beale and you are...?"

The brunette smiled and said "I'm Emily. Emily Junk."

Stacie tried to take a look on who Chloe was talking to and saw a brunette.

Stacie smirked and thought "leggy, bubbly, and is probably gay. Perfect."

"You're the daughter of Katherine Junk?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yup. That's me. So can i audition?" Emily asked.

Suddenly Fat Amy came and said "I thought weren't supposed to get new members, red."

"She technically came to us, Amy so it's fine." Chloe said.

Suddenly Stacie got a text from Beca and it said:

"I'm going to my internship. Please don't tell Chloe."

Stacie nodded and Chloe ordered "Stace, please text the bellas so they'll know we have a legacy."

Emily got excited and Stacie did what she was told and Cynthia, Jessica, Ashley, Flo and Lily came but there was no sign of Beca.

"Has anyone seen Beca?" Chloe asked curiously as she sat beside Stacie.

Emily puts her bag down and Stacie said "she can't come because she had to do something today."

Chloe nodded and asked "what could she be doing today?"

Stacie shrugged and Fat Amy said "enough blabbering, you two. Let the Legacy audition."

Everyone faced Emily and Emily bit her bottom lip trying to hide her excited face.

"Okay, I'm going to sing you a song I wrote. It's not finished but, I'll just sing you some parts." Emily said.

Emily looked at Stacie who just smiled and nods and took a deep breath.

"When tomorrow comes

I'll be on my own

Feeling frightened of

The things that I don't know

When tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

When Tomorrow comes

Although the road is long

I look up to the sky"

then Emily stopped and informed them "I haven't finished that part yet. I'm still working on it."

Chloe nodded and Emily continued.

"I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night."

Then Emily did a mini air guitar/drum solo and Stacie thought it was adorable.

"You are my flashlight." Emily ended and Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Chloe said and Emily nodded.

Chloe and the bellas talked and Stacie kept winking at Emily and Emily thought "oh my god. That's cute."

Chloe and the bellas were done talking and everyone sang a note and Emily was confused.

Chloe smiled at her and Emily said "I really like your outfit."

"Thank you. Welcome to the bellas, Legacy." Chloe said and everyone cheered.

Emily smiled and squealed "O-M-Aca-G."

Emily did a mini victory dance but got stopped by Cynthia.

"Girl, don't do that." Cynthia said.

Emily smiled and looked at Stacie and Fat Amy said "not only do we get to Copenhagen we also got a new bella."

Fat Amy hugged Emily and Stacie went closer to her and said "I'm Stacie Conrad. Nice to meet you, Emily."

Stacie evilly grinned and Emily laughed and said "that's a pretty name for a pretty face."

Emily widened her eyes and it made Stacie chuckle and Emily apologized.

Stacie leaned closer to Emily and said "don't apologize. I like the way you talk."

A/N: School is stressful AF XD there's projects already which sucks XP and I kinda got lazy on this one so...X3 until next time my beautiful son of a guns X3~nyu


	3. Emily Junk

"Legacy, wanna come with me to the party?" Stacie asked as she went closer to Emily.

Emily blushed and hid it and said "sure."

Stacie licked her lips and dragged Emily to the party.

"Stacie, come here. I need you." Chloe called.

Stacie smirked and lets Emily go and went to Chloe.

"What do you want, sunshine?" Stacie teased quietly.

Chloe smirked and said "pet names already, huh?"

Stacie nodded and she looked for a nice place to be alone and saw a chair and said to Chloe.

"I just have to go somewhere. I'll be right back." Stacie said as she left Chloe and suddenly someone made her jump.

"Gotcha." Beca said as she clings on to Stacie's arm and Stacie thought "shit. I forgot about her."

"Did you miss me, Conrad?" Beca teased as she tried to reach Stacie's height.

Stacie smirked at her and teased "of course, I did, Becs."

Beca quickly gave Stacie a kiss and went to the dance floor.

"Finally." Stacie sighed.

Stacie caught Emily staring at her and Stacie motioned her to come to her.

Emily nodded and went to her and Stacie asked "why aren't you enjoying yourself, Legacy?"

Emily faced Stacie and laughed awkwardly and said "oh. This is nothing. I'm just a little too new for this."

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and leaned in closer to Emily and asked "you're new at parties?"

Emily can feel Stacie's breath and nodded and Stacie bit her bottom lip and thought "this is too risky. I have to get back to the sorority house."

Stacie stood up and grabbed Emily's arm and Emily asked "where are we going?"

"Back to the sorority house." Stacie answered.

Stacie and Emily arrived at the sorority house and Stacie locked the door

"Uh...mind telling me what's going on..." Emily said shyly.

Stacie smirked and got closer to Emily.

"Why, I'm captivated by you, Junk." Stacie said smugly.

Emily blushed and said "you're drunk...maybe..."

"Oh no. I'm not drunk. I just really wanna talk to you." Stacie said with a smile.

Stacie gazed in to Emily's eyes and Emily and Stacie leaned in slowly to each other and suddenly Stacie's phone rang.

"What now?" Stacie groaned as she opened her phone and saw a text message from Chloe.

 **Chloe- where are you? I really miss you :(**

Stacie sighed and thought "I'll text her later..."

Stacie puts her phone down and said "sorry about that, Em. Now, where were we?"

Emily bit her bottom lip and Stacie kissed her and Emily kissed back.

The kiss got deeper and their bodies were grinding to each other. Emily felt Stacie's skin on hers and thought "she's so soft..."

Stacie pulled away and moaned "for a freshman...you're good."

Emily blushed and Stacie placed her index finger on Emily's mouth and leaned in closer and whispered "don't tell this to anyone. We're keeping this a secret, okay?"

Emily nodded and asked "why can't we tell anyone?"

Stacie pulls away from her and said "you're a freshman and I'm a senior and the bellas would call me a Pedo everyday."

Stacie opened her phone and finally replied to Chloe.

 **Stacie- sorry I didn't reply earlier. It's just that Legacy is beaten up by the alcohol. I'm at the sorority house right now.**

Chloe saw the text and went to the sorority house and knocked.

Emily quirked her eyebrows and asked "who could that be?"

Stacie tied her hair into twin tails and combed Emily's hair.

"What are you doing...?" Emily asked curiously.

Stacie chuckled and said "I just really like your hair, babe."

Emily blushed and when Stacie was done Emily sat down and watched her get the door.

"Where's Emily?" Chloe asked.

Stacie pointed at the couch and Chloe saw Emily on the couch doing an awkward smile.

Chloe leaned in and whispered to Stacie "do you want to stay in my dorm tonight?"

Stacie got nervous and thought of a plan...

"No I won't. I'm helping Beca with her essay." Stacie lied.

Chloe nodded with a frown and said sadly "that's fine. We'll spend the day tomorrow then."

Chloe did a puppy dog eyes look and Stacie ruffled Chloe's hair and said "sure, I'll be at your dorm tomorrow, sunshine."

Emily quirked her eyebrows and thought "are they both really close friends? Or are they...no. She's with me. I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Chloe left the sorority house and Emily asked "wow. Are you both close friends?"

Stacie kissed Emily on the forehead and said "yeah. Why? You don't like Chloe?"

Emily shook her head and said "it's nothing. I just had a thought."

Stacie smiled and Emily yawned and said "I think I should stay here."

"I should too. Considering it's your first night here." Stacie suggested.

Emily smiled and said "thanks but, I'm not five so I think I can sleep on my own."

Stacie pouted and begged "come on, Legacy. Please."

Emily chuckled and said "fine. But, I'm warning you that I'm a messy sleeper."

Stacie and Emily went upstairs and went to bed and suddenly Stacie got a text message.

 **Beca- where are you? I keep looking for you, babe :(**

Stacie looked at Emily who was completely sleeping like a baby.

"Em? You awake?" Stacie asked as she was poking Emily's side.

Emily didn't answer and Stacie slowly gets out of the bed and went immediately back to her dorm but...

"Stacie? You're still awake?" Cynthia asked as she opens the light.

Stacie sighed and nodded and said "I'm just going back to my dorm."

"Why? Legacy will be lonely if she wakes up not beside you." Cynthia said.

Stacie crossed her arms and scoffed "it's not that. I just have...problems."

Cynthia quirked her eyebrows and asked "what's going on, Stacie?"

"It's complicated. So, enough of this chit chat and I'll go." Stacie said as she left the sorority house.

Cynthia woke Fat Amy up and Fat Amy asked "what the hell do you want?"

"Stacie is acting weird." Cynthia whispered.

Fat Amy rolled her eyes and said "you woke me up because a lesbian is acting weird?"

Cynthia scoffed "no...well...yes. But, this is different I swear."

Fat Amy stood up and asked "so, what do you want to do? Take her away from her possible lesbian lover?"

"No. We're going to spy on her." Cynthia said as she rolled her eyes.

...

"Beca, I'm here. Are you alright?" Stacie asked with a worried tone.

Beca gave Stacie a hug and mumbled "I miss you so much, Stace."

Stacie smiled and stroked Beca's hair and said "me too, Becs. I just took care of something but, I'm back."

Beca let's Stacie go and asked "where were you anyway?"

"Back at the sorority house. Emily needs guidance, you know?"

Beca nodded and pulled Stacie back to bed.

"Emily. Emily...I can't stop thinking about her...no, I shouldn't have feelings with the target. I better take this seriously. But, what if..."

A/N: gosh. If all of you are wondering when Aubrey gets a turn. She will be in it but for later chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Thank you and I hope to see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time. XD


	4. Secrets

Fat Amy and Cynthia went to Stacie and Beca's dorm and they heard Beca saying "I love you so much, babe."

"She's dating Beca?!" Cynthia and Amy asked softly.

Suddenly the door opened and it was Stacie.

"I'll be back, Becs. I promise." Stacie said with a smile as she closed the door slowly.

Stacie looked around and Cynthia and Amy kept quiet.

"Time to go to Chloe." Stacie said to herself as she went to Chloe's dorm.

Cynthia and Amy followed Stacie and Stacie felt like she was being followed.

Stacie stopped and looked around and thought "that's weird..."

Stacie continued walking and when she got to Chloe's dorm she knocked.

"Stop right there." Amy said.

Stacie jumped and slowly turned around and saw Amy and Cynthia.

"What are you two doing here?" Stacie asked curiously.

"You're dating Beca and you didn't even tell us." Cynthia scoffed.

Suddenly Chloe opened the door and rubbed her eyes and asked with a tired tone.

"What's going on?"

Stacie sighed and said "I just came to get something."

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "what could you possibly left here?"

Cynthia and Amy kept looking at Stacie and Stacie went in Chloe's dorm and Chloe closed the door.

"I see what you mean by weird." Amy said.

Stacie sighed in relief and Chloe jumped on her and gave her a hug.

"Ch-Chloe?! What are you-"

But Stacie got cut off by Chloe.

"I miss you so much, Stacie."

Stacie laughed a little and said "I-I miss you too, sunshine."

Chloe lets Stacie go and asked "so, why are you really here?"

"Well, can't I just visit my redhead girlfriend?" Stacie teased with a smirk.

Chloe blushed and lied down on Stacie's lap and Stacie made Chloe fall asleep.

"Finally. She's asleep." Stacie sighed.

Stacie tried to escape quietly and succeed.

"I really have to be careful sometimes." Stacie said to herself as she went back to her dorm.

When she got back Beca was asleep.

"Beca, are you awake?" Stacie asked as she poked Beca and Beca groaned.

"What do you want, Conrad?"

"I just want to talk..." Stacie said.

...

"What do you mean you'll keep our relationship a secret?" Beca asked curiously.

Stacie bit her bottom lip and said "it's just for now, Beca. I mean I would never hide you it's just...just do it for me?"

Stacie pouted and Beca couldn't resist it so she sighed "fine, I kinda understand."

Stacie smiled and hugged her and squealed "thank you so much, Becs!"

Beca chuckled and teased "let me breathe first, Conrad."

Stacie lets Beca go and giggled and said "let's go to sleep. I'm going somewhere tomorrow."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "again? Where are you going this time?"

"I'm going to Chloe and help her choreograph for our new performance." Stacie lied as she lied down on the bed.

Beca crawled up on the bed and cuddled with Stacie.

...

The next day Emily woke up and thought "where's Stacie?"

Emily stood up and checked her phone and texted Stacie.

Stacie was running to the sorority house and got a text message.

 **Emily- hey, where are you? I woke up and you weren't there...**

Stacie felt something like, guilt and texted...

 **Stacie- I'm sorry, I just went to my dorm and I didn't want to disturb you.**

Emily smiled and before she could reply Stacie was there.

"Morning, Em."

Was the first thing she said and Emily blushed.

"Morning to you too, Stace."

Stacie smiled and offered "come, I'll make breakfast for you."

Stacie went downstairs and Emily followed her.

Suddenly Chloe scared Stacie and Stacie jumped.

"You have got to stop doing that, Chloe." Stacie scoffed with a pout.

Chloe giggled and said "sorry. It's just that you're so cute when you're scared."

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and Chloe glanced at Emily and greeted "hey, Legacy wanna eat?"

Emily nodded and Stacie grabbed Chloe's arm and left Emily to eat.

Stacie dragged Chloe to the bathroom and Chloe asked "what's wrong, Stace?"

Stacie locked the bathroom and said "I have to tell you something and it's really important."

Chloe tilted her head a little and Stacie continued "well, we have to..."

Stacie told Chloe what she said to Beca.

"Sure, Stace. As long as we're still together." Chloe said as she kissed Stacie softly.

After the kiss Chloe and Stacie went out of the bathroom and saw Emily writing a song.

"What are you doing, Emily?" Stacie asked as she tried to peek in Emily's notebook.

Emily immediately closes it and stuttered "n-nothing interesting, Stacie."

Chloe chuckled and said "say, Stacie, maybe you could give Emily a tour."

Stacie smiled and said "I'd be happy to help out the legacy."

"But, be back quick. Rehearsals are going to start soon." Chloe said with a warm smile.

Stacie and Emily left the sorority house.

"Say, what's the real reason why we're hiding this relationship of ours?" Emily asked curiously.

Stacie looked at Emily and answered "well, I just don't want the bellas to know because they're kind of...ecstatic or something. I mean it's fun just being able to be with you alone and I don't want to change that."

Emily smiled and quickly kissed Stacie.

After the kiss Emily said "I understand. We should head back...Chloe might kill us."

Stacie giggled and went back to the sorority house.

When they got there the bellas were heading to the auditorium.

"You two, better dress up or else you'll do twenty push ups." Chloe scoffed as she and the other bellas left the sorority house.

Stacie and Emily went to the closet and Stacie just picked some leggings and a pink tank top.

Stacie did a twin tail hairstyle and Emily wore her usual gym clothes and did a bun.

"You're so adorable." Stacie squealed as she pinched Emily's cheek.

Emily blushed and said "th-thank you."

Stacie jumped around like a kid and dragged Emily to the auditorium.

A/N: next chapter will basically be the training scene and a little bit of randomness XD and 3 or 4 more chapters till Aubrey will come X3 that's about it XD hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope to see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time X3


	5. Internships, Pillows and Ribbons

Stacie and Emily went to the auditorium and Beca went to Stacie and asked "where have you both been?"

"Chloe told us to get dressed and get here before it's time." Stacie answered.

Chloe clapped her hands to get everybody's attention and said "alright, since we're not exactly competing maybe we can go to the Germans next week."

Stacie rolled her eyes and thought "not this again, but hey, maybe I'll do something with those cars in the car show."

Everyone agreed at Chloe and they all did warm ups the day passed and they ended their rehearsals and Beca tapped Stacie's shoulders.

"What is it, Becs?" Stacie asked curiously as she took a sip from her bottle.

Beca twiddled her fingers and asked "could you um...maybe, take me to my internship thing?"

Stacie chuckled and patted Beca on the head and said "of course I will. You don't need to ask."

Beca blushed and smiled and hugged her.

Suddenly Chloe called Beca and Beca went to her.

"What's up, Chlo?" Beca said with a smile.

"Beca, I want you to do a set list for me, alright?"

Beca nodded and said with a salute "sure, captain, you didn't have to remind me."

Chloe giggled and watched Beca run off to Stacie.

"Let's go." Beca said.

Stacie nodded and left with Beca.

Chloe left the auditorium as well and thought "there's something...different."

Stacie went in her car and started it while Beca was next to her with an adorable excited expression.

Stacie adored it and she drove Beca to her workplace.

"Is this a good thing?" Beca asked Stacie with a nervous tone.

Stacie chuckled and said "of course, midget. You're my Beca Mitchell. You'll be fine."

Beca smiled awkwardly and Stacie gave her a kiss.

After the kiss Stacie said "okay, now get in there and show them what you got."

Beca smiled and went in the building.

Stacie went back in the car and it was from Emily.

 **Emily- I need help, Stace :(**

Stacie felt worried and went as fast as she could to the sorority house.

Stacie left the car and went to Emily's bed.

Emily was the only one alone in the house since the other bellas were busy.

"Em, what's going on?" Stacie panted.

Emily had a ribbon with her and she looked so graceful with it and Stacie thought "damn. She's so hot."

Emily smiled and hugged Stacie and squealed "you came!"

Stacie chuckled and said "of course, I wouldn't miss you doing ribbon dances."

Emily blushed and Stacie asked "why did you text me here?"

Emily looked at her shyly and asked "could you teach me how to do this ribbon thing?"

Stacie was a gymnast back then but, she stopped after an incident happened.

"Of course I would." Stacie said with a warm smile.

Stacie got her own ribbon and showed Emily how to do the basic twirls and stuff.

Emily learned the basics quickly and Stacie wasn't surprised at all.

"Say, why are you so good at this? It's not like Chloe or Beca can do it..." Emily said.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and scoffed "it's just that I'm good at this."

Emily pouted and Stacie sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I was like 6 when I became a gymnast and everyone was so proud of me. I did it for years and it was so fun...one time I was at a competition I...I got pressured because we kept losing so, I tried my hardest to actually win it. I went to the stage. I was doing a great job but...I fell...it traumatized me so bad..." Stacie was crying. She never told her backstories before. She never cried in front of anyone but...Emily managed to do it.

Emily hugged Stacie and stroked her hair and muttered "it'll all be fine. Why were you traumatized?"

Stacie wiped her tears and took a deep breath and thought "why am I telling her this?"

"Well, instead of getting comfort I got...scolded. "

Stacie felt Emily stroking her hair and said "don't worry. I'm here."

Stacie looked at Emily with tears in her eyes and Emily smiled.

Stacie wiped her tears and said "let's continue practicing."

Hours later Chloe came and called "Stacie, where are you?"

Stacie went downstairs and answered "I'm here, Chlo. I was just teaching Emily stuff."

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "what kind of stuff?"

"Just twirling ribbons. Nothing else." Stacie said.

Emily went downstairs and Stacie asked "why are you here anyway? I thought you were at your dorm?"

Chloe smiled and giggled and said "I wanted the bellas to have a little sleep over, you know?"

Emily smiled and Stacie said "sure. Let me and Emily just change in our pajamas and we'll come back down."

Chloe nodded and watched Stacie and Emily go upstairs.

Stacie watched Emily getting undressed and Emily caught her and blushed.

"D-don't stare at me too much." Emily whimpered as she tried to cover herself.

Stacie smirked and tackled Emily and Emily shrieked.

"Shhh. Don't shriek I'm not going to kill you or anything." Stacie said with a grin.

Emily was half naked along with Stacie.

"I'm really violated right now." Emily said.

Stacie leaned in and softly kissed Emily.

"Before we do anything. I want you to trust me, okay?" Stacie said softly, cupping the younger girl's face as she broke away from the kiss.

"Okay." Emily was almost inaudible from her nervousness.

Stacie smiled softly at the freshman and it seemed to calm her a little bit.

"Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Stacie lowered Emily, her lips automatically attaching their way to the younger girl!s neck. She gently pushed one of the straps of Emily's bra down half of her shoulder, but she felt stiffen underneath her.

"Sh. Will this make you feel better?"

Stacie reached behind her and unhooked her own bra, slipped her arms out before throwing it across the room.

Emily nodded and she tried to stop herself from staring at the older girl's breast which made Stacie chuckle, Going back to the freshman's neck, her bare chest pressing against Emily's bra.

Stacie trailed kisses up Emily's neck and along her jawline until she came to her lips again.

Emily moaned quietly into the kiss as Stacie slipped her tongue into her mouth before she pulled back to smile into the kiss. Stacie trailed her hand up to Emily's bra covered chest before she began to knead softly on one of her breast, the freshman arching into her touch slightly.

"You're so hot." Stacie mumbled into the kiss.

"I'm going to ask you again, do you trust me?"

Stacie just wanted to make sure that the freshman wanted to do this as she pulled away and locked eyes with the said girl.

Emily nodded silently and Stacie didn't break eye contact as she slowly trailed her hand down between their bodies. Wanting to see Emily's reaction when she first touched her sex over underwear. Her reaction made Stacie melt as Emily bit her bottom lip and lifted her hips up slightly in order to feel more of Stacie's fingers moving over the fabric.

With Stacie's hand down there and her mouth on her neck. Emily couldn't seem to stop her body writhing against Stacie's. She could believe how Stacie was getting her going.

"You're already wet for me, Em and I haven't touched you properly yet." Stacie purred, dragging her finger up the length of the younger girl's dampening underwear. The freshman bit back a moan as she dug her nails into Stacie's bare back.

"Don't hold back." Stacie balanced herself on one hand, retracting her other hand from between their bodies to finally move the younger girl's bra.

"You're beautiful." Stacie assured assured firmly, moving the girl's arms away as she tried to cover herself.

Stacie dragged her hand back down between Emily's thighs as she went to town on the said girl's chest with her tongue.

"Oh god." Emily moaned, her hands grasping the sheets beside her as Stacie slipped her hand into her underwear. It was the first time someone had touched her there and god it felt amazing. Stacie circled the girl's clit with her fingers, Emily frantically rolling her hips against Stacie.

"Stacie." Emily moaned, Stacie gently sliding a finger into her entrance.

"You alright?" Stacie asked softly, lifting her head to search the freshman's eyes.

"Yes." Emily said breathlessly and Stacie started to move her finger in and out, drawing out a long groan from the younger girl. Emily was so vulnerable but Stacie made her safe and special.

Stacie tested the waters again, adding another finger into the mix.

"Okay?" Stacie asked again and Emily's heart melted at how gentle and careful Stacie was being with her.

"Mhm." Emily hummed, rolling her hips in order to try and get Stacie moving again. "Keep going."

Stacie instantly obliged and began moving her fingers again, Emily moaning every time she slipped back in.

"Oh my god, Stacie." Emily let out a low moan as she tangled her fingers into Stacie's hair, the older girl attaching their lips again. She began to thrust her fingers faster, very much enjoying the way Emily whimpered into her mouth.

"St-S-Stacie, what's- oh god - h-happening?" Emily tore away from Stacie's alas she uncontrollably moaned, her body writhing against Stacie's.

"Just let go." Stacie assured, forcefully pressing her lips against Emily's as she curled her fingers up, hitting the younger girl's G-spot, throwing her over the edge full force.

"Oh my god." Emily moaned, biting down on Stacie's bottom lip as the older girl helped her ride her upper thigh.

Stacie loved what she was doing, she basically loves sex but...why does it make Emily different?

"Stacie, I'm worn out." Emily breathed out.

Stacie giggled and kissed Emily softly and said "thank you, Em."

Emily looked at Stacie and asked "for wh-what?"

Stacie stood up and puts her bra and underwear on and said "for this. I've never actually felt that kind of sex before..."

Emily got dressed as well and said "well, I should really be the one thanking you, you're amazing."

Stacie blushed and puts on her pajamas and said "why, that's my specialty, Junk."

Emily bit her bottom lip and asked "c-can we do it...again? Next time?"

Stacie looked at Emily who was basically playing with her fingers and said "of course. You are a good kisser by the way. And come on, you're my girlfriend."

Emily smiled and hugged her.

"We better go. Chloe might suspect something." Stacie said as she went out of the bedroom.

Emily felt something...she never felt this way before with anyone...

Chloe was preparing snacks and said "hey, Stace, the others are almost here."

Stacie was exhausted and Emily came down as well and Chloe smiled at her.

"How was ribbon training with Stacie?" Chloe asked curiously.

Emily totally forgot the ribbon training and Stacie said "it was great. Emily is a really fast learner."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Chloe felt a little jealous of Emily.

Chloe answered the door and all the bellas were there.

Chloe noticed Beca wasn't here so she asked Stacie "Stace, where's Beca?"

Stacie looked at Chloe and gave her a shrug and the other bellas went in.

"I wonder where Beca went...I'm really worried about her." Chloe thought.

A/N: alright, first of all a big thanks to FluentInMovieQuotes (I suggest you guys to read her stories. Well who hasn't anyway? XD) For the smut X3 (because I can't make it on my own XD) and thanks for reading this. I changed the rating so...hope you guys enjoyed this chapter here and I hope to see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time. X3


	6. Realizations

Chloe was standing outside the door gazing and Stacie went to her side and asked "what's wrong?"

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and said "it's nothing. I swear."

Suddenly Fat Amy threw a pillow on Stacie's face.

Stacie yelped and scoffed "you made the wrong decision, Amy."

Stacie glared at Amy and grabbed a pillow and smacked Amy with it.

Stacie and Amy kept smacking each other with pillows and the others did it as well.

Everyone was having fun.

Suddenly Beca went in and saw feathers flying and her whole gang is doing pillow fights.

"What the hell is going on?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe stopped and hugged Beca tightly and Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "wh-what are you doing, Chlo?"

"I miss you so much, Becs." Chloe muttered.

Stacie looked at Beca and Beca said "yeah. I miss you too, but could you please let go?"

Chloe giggled and lets Beca go and felt weird and asked "so, where were you?"

"Nothing. It's none of your business." Beca said calmly.

Chloe nodded and frowned and Beca noticed her frown and asked "are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am. I just need to think for a little while." Chloe said as she left the sorority house.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and Amy said with a disappointed tone "wrong move, short stack. Wrong move."

"Why the hell are you blaming me? It's probably her personal life and not about me." Beca scoffed.

Stacie placed her hand on Beca's shoulder and motioned her to go to the bathroom and Beca followed.

Stacie and Beca had a little moment in the bathroom.

"How did the internship go?" Stacie asked.

Beca smiled and squealed "it was amazing. My boss told me to bring him samples of my work so, I gave him some."

Stacie was happy for Beca and kissed her.

It was different. Beca felt different. Stacie felt different. It was like kissing your friend.

Stacie pulled back and said "I'm so proud of you."

Beca smiled a little and said "thank you. We better go or else the bellas will suspect something."

"I can't do this anymore." Chloe said to herself.

Chloe was walking in circles and was talking to herself about her feelings.

"I can't possibly be in love with her. No. I'm in love with Stacie. That's it." Chloe scoffed.

Chloe sat down on the grass and stared at the Sky.

"Am I in love with Beca?" Chloe thought.

When Stacie was about to get out of the bathroom Beca said "wait."

Stacie looked at Beca with a smile and asked "what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Beca said nervously.

Stacie nodded and left the bathroom.

"My feelings are so complicated. I still love Chloe...I love Stacie as well..." Beca thought as she stared at herself.

"I need...help." Beca muttered as she left the bathroom as well.

Beca looked at the girls and thought "if I love Chloe then...I have to find her."

Beca stormed of and Stacie followed her and shouted "Beca, wait!"

Beca stopped and looked at Stacie with tears eyes and cried "I want to break up with you."

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and thought "wait, shouldn't I be dumping her?"

"I...don't know what else to say..." Stacie said as she played with her fingers.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm in love with Chloe." Beca said as she storms off to find Chloe.

Stacie tried to say something but it was too late.

"I can't believe this." Stacie scoffed.

Beca kept running and found someone at the quad sitting on the grass...Chloe.

"Chloe?" Beca called out.

Chloe jumped and looked at the figure that was calling her. It wasn't a figure...it was Beca.

"B-Beca?" Chloe asked curiously as she stood up and went closer.

Beca ran to Chloe and hugged her tightly.

"I-I love you..." Beca muttered.

Chloe can't do this. She has Stacie and she's really happy with her or...is she..

"I can't do this, Beca." Chloe said sadly.

Beca looked to her with tears in her eyes and cried "why not?"

"Because I'm with-" but Chloe got cut off.

"Don't say anything, Chloe."

Chloe looked at Stacie who was standing at a corner and asked "what are you doing here?"

"Beca, I want a private talk with the captain." Stacie said.

Beca nodded and walked away and Stacie said to Chloe "I'm breaking up with you."

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "why? Is it because of Beca?"

"No. It's because you're being stubborn." Stacie said.

Chloe stared at Stacie and Stacie continued "look, I love you but...I think we should see other people. Beca is completely in love with you. You can't keep me and I can't keep you because we're both in love with someone else."

"Shit." Stacie thought.

Chloe widened her eyes and asked nervously "you're in l-love with another person?"

Stacie smiled nervously and nodded slowly.

"Why? Aren't you in love with another person as well?" Stacie asked.

Chloe became silent and Stacie chuckled and ruffled Chloe's hair and said "I knew it, even from the very start."

Chloe didn't know where this is going and Stacie kissed her and Chloe knew Stacie was right.

"You're in love with Beca..." Stacie said with a smile.

Chloe took a deep breath and said "yeah, I'm in love with Beca."

"Good girl. Since she's my best friend...I might kill you if you break her heart." Stacie said with a wink.

Chloe nodded and said "I get it. See you later, Stacie. I'm going to find Beca."

Chloe ran off and Stacie immediately tried to find Beca as well.

...

Stacie found Beca first and noticed she was crying.

"Beca? Are you alright?" Stacie asked as she sat beside Beca.

Beca looked at her and asked with a lot of pain in her tone.

"Would you hate me if I loved someone else?"

Stacie smiled and shook her head and said "I would be asking the same question as well..."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "what do you mean?"

"I'm in love with someone else too..." Stacie answered.

Beca nodded and said "we're in the same situation, huh? We both have someone who is more valuable than what we have now...and it's fine because maybe that other person might be the one..."

Stacie hugged Beca...the hug of friendship...

"Beca!"

Beca looked around and saw Chloe running towards them.

Chloe looked exhausted and tired.

Chloe hugged Beca and said "I love you so much, Beca."

Chloe was on top of Beca. They both gazed in to each other's eyes and smiled.

Chloe gently kissed Beca and Stacie felt happy for the both of them.

"We better go back. The girls might be wondering where we are." Stacie said as she stood up and walked away.

Chloe and Beca stood up as well and followed her to the sorority house.

"I realized that I'm in love with Emily but...I think I'm missing someone..." Stacie thought.

A/N: this story is moving too fast XD I'm straightforward with everything so... And this isn't even the end XD and I hope you enjoy this chapter here and I hope to see you beautiful som of a guns again...next time X3


End file.
